The One Where They All Meet Again
by aanistoncox
Summary: basically this happens 10 years after the finale and Rachel and Monica went to different countries and barely saw each other and so their kids didn't remember each others because they left when they were very young. Also both Mondler and Roschel had more kids in the meantime. Basically, the 2 families got back to nyc and the kids will meet, bringing the families closer again.
1. The One where they all decide

**CHAPTER 1 – The one when they all decide**

It had been almost 8 years since Emma and the twins had been together for the last time. Sure their parents still talked from time to time but it wasn't the same anymore, they had followed different paths. Neither of them lived in New York anymore. Actually, neither of them lived in the United States.

Monica had moved to London 5 years ago with Chandler and the twins Jack and Erica. The family was a little bigger now, with their 3-year-old biological daughter Ellen Rachel. Monica was thrilled with her family and her job, she was now the head chef of one of the most prestigious restaurants of London. Her career was at its best.

Rachel and Ross however had moved to Paris 8 years ago. Rachel was finally pursuing her dream on fashion industry and was a very influent and well-known person in the city. She was also more in love than ever with Ross. After Emma, who was 12 at the moment, they had 2 more kids. Jennifer, better-known as Jen and who was almost 8 years old, was born right after the whole family arrived to Paris. Rachel was actually pregnant before moving to France but they didn't know yet. Little Anne Monica, or Annie, was 5 years old and was going to start school that year. All the 3 girls knew a little bit of English but they all had a really cute French accent, which always charmed everyone, because their first language was French, since Ross and Rachel had no intentions of moving back to the States before they finished high school. They both enjoyed life in France, especially Rachel, who started loving art.

Despite living in the same continent, Rachel and Monica barely saw each other again after Ross and Rachel went to Paris. All the friends had reunited several times on the couple's new house in France during the first year but as the time went by they started growing apart. They talked on the phone 3 or 4 times a year, maybe more if something big happened and sometimes they met in New York but never with the kids, most likely because of school. In spite of the huge friendship that had kept them so close during so many years, in the last 5 years they never saw each other not even once. Rachel was too busy with her job and the 3 kids and Monica was just adjusting to the new life in London and her big job. However, they both felt that there was something missing in their lives.

It was late at night in Paris, around 1:30am, and Rachel couldn't sleep. She had been thinking that something in her life had to change and she knew exactly what it was, she just didn't know how to tell Ross. They had planned this whole wonderful life in Paris and she was really happy about it but now she wanted to move back, she wanted to go back to New York.

She decided to wake up Ross, she had to tell him. She turned on the lights of the room and touched Ross's arm, waking him up. He looked at his wife and got worried, she was obviously upset about something.

"Sweetie, wha-what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Ross, I need to talk to you. I don't really know how to say this but this has been bothering me for a while now. I wouldn't say anything if this was just a momentary thing but this is what I really want."

"But sweetie, what is it? You can tell me, you know you can talk to me about anything." Ross said, kissing her very gently.

"Ross, I've been think a lot about this and I wanna move back to New York. I love it here, I really do, but I miss home, I miss New York, our family, our friends. It's not that I don't have friends here because I do, I have great friends, and I have you and the girls but it's not like our parents are gonna live forever and Phoebe and Joey are there too, I miss them. I know it will be hard for the kids but they can learn English, we can start talking in English around them and they can start taking English classes and like in 6 to 9 months we could move back."

"Wow, you've really been through this huh?!"

"I did, this is what I really want to do, it's what I need right now. What do you think? Is that okay with you?"

"Nothing would make me happier than that." They kissed and went back to sleep happy with their new decision.

In London it was still 00:30am and Monica was having the same thoughts as Rachel. She couldn't sleep either. She was happy, that's for sure, she had the best husband she could ever ask for, she had the twins that they had adopted with all their love and 3 years ago she had her first biological baby. She was thinking about it and a small tear ran through her face. She wished her friends had been there in that special moment. It was probably the only biological child she was gonna have and her best friends hadn't been there with her during that wonderful experience. That made her sad. She missed her friends and her home.

She tried to wake up Chandler but it was hard so she started kissing him through his whole body. Chandler was always ready for sex with Monica.

"Oh great, you're up!"

He quickly noticed the tone of her voice and that she had been crying.

"Hey, Mon, why are you crying? Are you okay? I hate seeing you all crying and sad."

"I am. I mean, I'm not. Well, I've been thinking and hum… I think we should go back to New York. You know how the kids always wanted to meet their aunts and uncles and be with their grandparents more often. I think it would be great for them."

"But what about your job? You love your job, it's everything you've always wanted. You know that for me it's fine, I mean, it's a big change but I love New York, it's my home."

"I know, and I love my job, I really do but… I miss our home, our friends, our family, and I loved our life in New York. And if I get enough recommendation letters I might even get a better job than this one here, I mean New York has tons of amazing restaurants where I could work."

"You're really decided aren't you?

"I am, Chandler, I really am…"

"So this is it? We're gonna do this?"

"I guess we are. And hum… thanks for understanding. I love you so much Chandler."

"I love you too Monica."

All the friends were asleep now as they realized their lives were about to change forever. However, they all couldn't be happier about it.


	2. The One with the POVs

**First of all I wanna thank for the review, it means a lot to me because I'm still really knew at this. Then if you already read the previous chapter, I changed a few things (some of the kids' names) so you might wanna read it again. This chapter is gonna be like some of the girls' POV of them all moving to New York, but already a little ahead of time since the last chapter. I imagined that the last chapter would be around November/December and this chapter already in 2015. Monica and Chandler decided to move during Easter break and Ross and Rachel during summer vacations so that the kids had time to learn the English language. Also, don't forget that the two couples had more kids in the meantime and that they don't know each other. Okay now let's get going to the story.**

**EMMA'S POV**

I just can't believe this is happening, I mean, I love living here, but New York, WOW! It is my hometown and sometimes I feel sad that I don't really remember the city. My parents and I moved here to Paris when I was only 4 because of my mom's job and we are so happy here, this really caught me by surprise. When mom and dad told me, back in October, I got thrilled! I've always wanted to meet again with my aunts and my uncles and also with my cousins. I don't really remember them but sometimes when my mom is sad I see her looking at photos of all of us together in New York, usually in some coffee shop that according to her was one of the places where we spent most of the time. I also know that've had some more cousins so it would be awesome to meet them too.

The hard part is having to learn all that English all at once mostly because of school but my parents always talk to us in English now here at home and that helps a lot. Annie is the cutest one, she already knows how to say most of the stuff. She can be a little boring because well, she has only 5, but she is definitely a quick learner.

Another bad part is that I have to leave my friends. Sure we can still talk like on Facebook and through Skype but it won't be the same. I love them all so much, especially Marie, Louise and Léa. They are my best friends, we do everything together, like shopping and we are always at each other's houses. Maybe during holidays we can come here and I can be with them again.

**ERICA'S POV**

So in about 2/3 months, all of my family is gonna move back to New York, where we are originally from. I couldn't be more excited. I hate the weather here, it's always raining, at least in New York it snows and during the summer isn't raining either. Plus, it's not like I have a lot of friends here, I mean I was going to change schools anyway so it doesn't make much difference. Moving to New York can also mean that I can meet all my family that my parents are always talking about. They seem such nice people! And of course, I can finally meet my cousins and they play with them. They are about my age, I think, which is super great! So, yeah, basically I couldn't be more thrilled about this whole thing of moving to New York!

**JENNIFER'S POV**

I know I'm only 8 but so what, age doesn't matter at all. All I care about is Ms. Jennifer Joanna Aniston, the most amazing person in the whole world, she's the best idol I could ever ask for. The best moment of my life was when I met her and Justin when they were here in Paris. I still can't believe that happened. She even talked to me! I said "Jennifer, je t'aime beaucoup!" and she said "Merci! You are so sweet!" I didn't know English back then so my parents translated and I got so happy!

When I grow up I wanna be an actress, just like Jennifer, she's so amazing, I hope I can be just as good as she is. Going to New York is definitely gonna give me more opportunities for me to practice my acting, I know they have drama clubs at schools and the musicals and there's even Broadway there, that's so exciting! So pretty much moving to New York is gonna be the best thing happening to me!

**Okay guys, this chapter ends here. I wanna say I'm sorry if Jennifer sounded older than the age 8 but I really wanted her to be a huge faniston and to really want to be an actress. So, please read and review and wait for the next chapter (probably tomorrow or Sunday, I think I can write during the weekend so…)**


	3. The One Where They All Move Back

**Okay so once again I changed some things in the last chapter (I promise this won't happen again, I really do, I'm done with changing my mind) so now you really have to read it again. If you don't want to read again I'll tell you what happened: basically the cousins don't know each other at all, not online, not in real life and they don't have twitter and stuff but JENNIFER IS STILL A FANISTON. I have other stuff planned for them now, I hope you like it.**

It was already summer vacations and the two families were both moving to New York. Monica and Chandler were moving to their old house where they lived before moving to London but they were already planning on buying a new house. Ross and Rachel bought a new house right outside New York City. It was a beautiful house in an amazing neighborhood with tons of other kids. It had a room for each of the girls, a master bedroom for the two of them and a guest room. It also had a huge living room where they could all hang out with their friends and families. Outside it had a small garden and a big pool and also a good space for them to have dogs one day. The decoration of the house was basically done by Rachel and so it was very inspired in Paris, since she completely got in love with the city and art.

In Monica's house, the twins seemed to be very excited to be back to their home. They still remembered some things of the house from when they lived there, like their bedrooms and the living room, the places where they used to spend most of their time.

"OMG look at my room! It's so pretty! And my dollhouse! I wanted to take it to London but mom said that we could buy one there but then we didn't and I'm so happy it is still here!"

"Du-uh of course it is, where would it have gone? Like, it flew away when we left." Jack always got really bored when his sister talked about dolls and girly stuff.

"Jack, I told you not to be mean to your sister. Why don't you go check out your room? Remember the garage you used to have? You can play with it now, it is so much bigger than the one you had in London." Chandler had become such a great dad. He was very patient with the kids and always very kind and that made Monica love him even more.

"Mom, where is Ellie gonna sleep? I mean, we only have 3 rooms." Erica asked. She was very protective of her little sister and loved playing with her. She definitely loved her more than anything else.

Monica answered her daughter "Well, she's staying at our room for now but we told you we're gonna buy a new house for all of us. A bigger house."

Erica was very satisfied with her mom's answer and started playing with her dolls with her sister. Monica and Chandler went to see their bedroom. It was just as they left it, only with a little dust. The couple was alone in the room. They were hugging, amazed at how great their life was. They were both so happy that they were back. They had been in silence for at least 10 minutes, just hugging. Finally, Monica broke the silence.

"I'm so happy we're back. Now this feels home. This is home."

"I know. I'm so happy too. I love you Monica. And to me, home is wherever you are."

They kissed very passionately. They loved each other. They had been through so much together and that had brought them closer but at that moment they really felt their love grow. That was their moment.

At Rachel's house things were slightly different. The kids were all seeing the house for the first. Ross and Rachel had been there a couple times to furnish the house but it felt different with the kids. They were all so excited and that made the couple very happy. Jennifer couldn't stop her enthusiasm and as soon as her parents opened the doors of the car she started running towards the new house.

"OMG it is so big! It almost seems an actor's house omg! And we have a backyard! And the house has 2 floors oh god!"

"And wait until you see what's in the backyard!" Ross said trying to freak her out more than she already was.

"WHAT IS IT?" the 3 girls yelled at the same time.

"Why don't you go see?" Rachel said, opening the front gate.

The girls ran to the backyard until they came across a big pool. They started yelling and jumping all over the place.

"OMG MOM CAN WE GO PLAY TO THE POOL OMG!" Emma asked yelling from the top of her lungs.

"Okay sweetie, why don't you girls calm down first and go see the rest of the house and then you can go to the pool." Rachel answered almost laughing at how hysterical her daughters were being.

The whole family went to see the house. The first floor had a huge living room, the kitchen and a toilet. Of course the kids freaked out about the living room because it had so much space to play and also a huge tv. Upstairs it was the bedrooms. Each of the girls went to see their room. The first room was Annie's room, near Ross and Rachel's room because she's the youngest. It was a normal room for a 5-year-old girl. It had pink walls and lots of toys and dolls to play. Rachel asked her daughter "So sweetie, do you like your new room?"

She answered "Oui, oui, maman, c'est parfait pour jouer avec mes poupées!" Annie had already learned English but sometimes she still let out some sentences in French, which made her mother laugh.

Emma's room was everything she wanted. It was girly but not childish and had a teen touch, since she would become a teenager soon. It had a mirror and a place to do your makeup and also a big closet. Emma loved fashion just like her mother. Obviously, since she was in middle school, it also had a desk for her to study and do her homework. She really loved her room.

Next it was Jennifer's turn. When she got to her room she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had Jennifer Aniston all over the place. Photos of Jennifer Aniston, quotes of Jennifer Aniston and her advices, photos of Jennifer Aniston and Justin Theroux and even a small calendar on the wall for her to mark the events with Jennifer Aniston. It also had like a small studio for her to practice her acting but at that moment she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that Jennifer Aniston was all over her room. Now she could be like her, she would wake up and get inspired by her at the very first second. That room was perfect and she couldn't believe it.

"Jen, Annie and I are gonna play in the pool, do you wanna come?" Emma asked her sister.

"No, you girls can go, I just wanna be here in my room looking at it." she answered. Emma sometimes thought that her sister was so weird when it came to Jennifer Aniston. Jen loved her more than anything else and that was so weird for her, she couldn't understand how she could love so much someone she never met.

Knowing that it wasn't worth to insist, she went to the pool. Annie was already there with their parents. The kids started playing with each other while Ross and Rachel were laying down hugging on the deck chairs, right by the pool watching two of their daughters playing. The other was in her room looking at her idol. They all were so happy. In that moment Rachel thought that now yes she had everything she needed.


End file.
